Personal Impressions
by AzureKnight2008
Summary: Tribute to a certain Blue Guardian Demon Lord in the series. MORE INFORMATION UPDATED! More thoughts & LINK for Manga/Anime proofs


Hi guys,

I'm Shuichi - an old-time Kishin Douji Zenki fan from Vietnam. Welcome all of you to my first KDZ work in this site. Yes, this is not a fanfiction, but rather, a complete analysis which I intended to write a long time ago after reading **鬼神童子****ZENKI** Manga & watching its Anime version. This may take some time to read & understand, please be patient, since I wrote this essay for an ultimate purpose... for fans of KDZ to appreciate better about a certain indispensable character in KDZ series - **Akira/Goki**.

In this NEW UPDATE, I'll strictly follow the official storyline of KDZ Manga done by its true creators, as well as giving a complete overview for KDZ Anime storyline, which was modified & directed by someone else whom I would prefer not to be mentioned here. **u_u**

Okay, let's get started.

There are lots of facts you & KDZ fans outside Japan and China do not know about KDZ official Manga story. Luckily the Manga was translated into my language many years ago, so I can recognize how superior it is compared to the Anime.

+++ **Section 1: Zenki & Goki** +++

In Japanese ancient legend, Zenki & Goki are two famous Demon Gods serving the great Bodhisattva Enno Ozunu. They also represent two halves of the Yin-Yang symbol. Zenki is described as a Red Demon holding an axe, his hair stood up like fire shows his warlike spirit, certainly earning him the title of the Demon God of Thunder Light and of Fighting & War; on the other hand, Goki comes forth as a Blue Demon holding a staff and on his back a box of medical aid, his hair flowing like a veil of waterfall; in other tales Goki is claimed to hold a vase within which kept vast knowledge of the humanity, or just water - an important source of life. No wonder he's called the Demon God of Re-creation, Protection & Logistic Support.

**LINK **for the two legendary Demon Gods' illustrations / photos in Japan: www**.**mediafire**.**com/?mjt1d8jj7vlyatr

In KDZ Manga, **Zenki is the Guardian of Crimson Thunder Light in the Dark**. Goki's body and his were formed by the five elements of the universe, which are Earth-Water-Fire-Wind-Aether in ascending order. The difference between the two demon gods is that whereas Goki's body and soul came from the Light, Zenki's soul is the Light but his body is part of the Dark. For this reason, his darkness-originated body could not stand the power of his Ludra, which led to his own destruction in vol 04 of the Manga. Then with the help of Goki - the genuine Demon God of Light, Zenki was revived and boosted to the Ultimate Guardian Warrior God. And only from then on Zenki was completely the disciple of Light. **:cheer:** This Demon God's personality, from throughout the series, is seen as tough, aggressive, reckless, arrogant & egoistic.

Then, another demon god with complete contrast character traits is **Goki - the Guardian of Azure Light, of Protection and Re-Creation**, not the Guardian of Earth as some of you might have mistaken. **^^;** His resident is Mountain Oomine [Mountain of the Great Ridge/Summit] overlooking Shikigami-Chou [the Guardian Village]. In ancient times he served Master Ozunu along with Zenki and several other demons and has been among the greatest warrior gods in the universe.

Known for being cool, wise & reason in battle, Goki was permitted to live on his free will once peace had returned to mankind while Zenki and other gods were sealed away as Master Ozunu had had difficulties controlling them. Researched materials did not mention the exact moment when he first met his human maiden; however, this significant event marked the birth of his five children and Goki spent the rest of his life on Mount Oomine with his beloved. **:worship:** From this point on, Goki's Five Element Power was divided equally among his children and the **child bearing the element of "Aether"** would be Goki's DIRECT descendant, that is Akira from 1300 years later. If you have read the Manga, you may recognize that little Akira lived on Mount Oomine and was primely protected by his guardian troop whose job is to guard Goki-sama's sacred tomb and of which leader is Shinsenbou - Akira's cousin/mentor & the bearer of Goki's power element of "Earth". The role of the other four elements [Wind-Fire-Water-Earth] is to protect the MAIN element of "Aether", and after the awakening of Goki, the four elements will gather and unify with the main element to become Goki's true power.

In the Manga we only saw his 3rd form consisting of Aether-Earth-Water, and Goki has **already been very strong**, unlike what happened in the Anime. **u_u ** Not to mention his weapon - the Immovable Dragon Staff made of expensive platinum within the Earth - seems to be no more than a mere plastic stick in the alternate universe! **:grimace:** GOSH! How cool & sturdy Goki looks since his 2nd form with his long blue hair & the Immovable Dragon Staff, definitely NOT a child wielding a stick! Also, Goki was able to summon his Dragon Staff and control the Immovable Light Dragon himself since he reached level 2, completely excluded of Chiaki's help! The dragon is NOT Zenki's Golden Axe summoned by Chiaki! Zenki's Axe is made of DIAMOND instead, and it is the reform of his Diamond Horn! **:implode:**

For this reason, lots of Goki's fans, including me, who had read the Manga got so much frustrated with the Anime! **:shakefist:**

**LINKs **for Akira/Goki illustration in the RAW Manga:

www**.**mediafire**.**com/?qyaftla4uw4ti1w

www**.**mediafire**.**com/?0hj1t26mhrxl5dp

**I was so disappointed watching the Anime **in which Goki only had the protection ability and did not undergo several transformations with fierce attack tendency like he did in the actual Manga. But even if he was not as strong, he still tried his best to protect the ones he loves, often not caring any about himself. You can see in the Anime he stayed & protected Kazue until the end, and it only took him a second to kill Akira/himself when he was being a nuisance to Zenki and his friends in the Manga! **X((**

I had long recognized the reason why KDZ fans who only watched the Anime called Goki girly & sissy, as nothing comes from nothing:

Firstly, **the Anime script-writer only gave him a 12-year-old child form**. For Heaven's sake! He could not even have half of his true demon form, let alone a muscular/sexy body like that of the Demon God of Crimson Thunder Light! You underestimate Goki just because Zenki looks bigger and tougher, but don't you realize that Goki is still a child (level 1) in this reincarnation while his ancient adult form was almost as tall as Zenki? **:grump:**

Secondly, it was his eyes that made him girly! The main reason is that **the Anime could not illustrate Goki's eyes as properly and as well as the Manga did**. His eyes, whether or not being Akira, in the Manga have always been so sharp, so expressive, determined and mysterious, at the same time so kind, which made me fangirl fall in love with him in the first place. **:heart::heart::heart:**

Only a brief moment in the Anime, but this was probably when Akira/Goki's eyes were BEST illustrated and exactly the same as in the Manga: www**.**mediafire**.**com/?qr315d5nbze6oe5

Goki's glimpse in the Anime: www**.**mediafire**.**com/?hm898z2aok8dd9g

Goki's ancient full form standing beside Vasara in the Manga: www**.**mediafire**.**com/?b4g26ubolez016a

Yeahyeah, girly & sissy as Goki is... **:sarcastic: **1300 years ago he had a lovely human wife & several kids of his own.

**LINK **for reference. Sorry JAPANESE only, since I could not find a better wikipedia link with sufficient / accurate information in other languages. Perhaps you can consult Google Translation from Japanese to English: ja**.**wikipedia**.**org/wiki/%E9%AC%BC%E7%A5%9E%E7%AB%A5%E5%AD%90ZENKI 

+++ **Section 2: The faults in character development of the Anime compared to that of the Manga** +++

/ In the Anime, Zenki turned out to be an **overloaded egocentric, arrogant BIG fool**. **u_u** He always carries those characteristics within him but they were shown clearly in the Anime version, completely opposite to the Manga in which he was more considerate. The part in the Anime made me extremely frustrated was that Zenki did NOT give a darn to everyone's effort, particularly Goki's, to destroy the last seed of Karuma in order to prevent the awakening of the Evil Beast. He only cared about his identity to be the strongest and thus challenged Inugami for the last seed. In the end Inugami was killed by Kagetora while Zenki himself was stripped entirely off his super power along with the breakage of Chiaki's bracelet, after which the trouble reached it climax with the awakening of the Evil Beast, scattering HELL among the life of humanity. /

/ Akira (Gokimaru) was **developed insufficiently **either. **:sad:**

In the Manga he had a guardian troop on Mount Oomine and in the Anime he came from a rich & well-educated family; thus, to some extent Akira is like a **young prince **in his own kingdom. Moreover, he was portrayed as an introvert, so obviously he had bad reactions upon having frequent nightmares about demons & beasts and was being harassed by them, because he was only 12 years old at the time! (just imagine if similar things happen to you at that age! Not to mention he also lost his father in that incident, which was too much for a minor!)

Still, I have a small question here: How such a child could seemingly forget his own father so soon? Despite his being emotional & sensitive, Akira promptly overcame Professor Kyoji's death, without any trace of emotional breakdown or grief or whatsoever as such. The Anime script-writer should have at least explored Akira's inner state after such a tragic event in his life, or this would be considered another mistake in his character development! This detail strengthens my assumption of Professor Kyoji being NOT Akira's real father. Just read the Manga in case you're wondering about his real father. **=)**

Maybe you still need some other proofs for this issue, so here goes: Remember the Vengeful Karuma who hunted down Goki's descendants in ep27? She only **aimed at Akira**, not Professor Kyoji. Had Professor Kyoji not given up his life and Kazue not been daring enough to save Akira, the boy would have been toasted! The common issue in both KDZ versions is that "little Goki" always needs someone capable of protecting him during his infancy, just like Shinsenbou in the Manga or Kazue in the Anime. **(^.^)** Furthermore, if Professor Kyoji ever carried Goki's blood in him, his hair would share the same color as Akira's - the depth of the boundless ocean, but in reality, his hair is violet- almost black. Then again, this is just my assumption. **=D**

Back to the main point, once Akira discovered his destiny of a Demon Warrior & Protector, being infused with Goki's soul he has become stronger and stronger ever since. Moreover, he's sweet & level-headed, also in the Anime has proved very skillful in arts; "little Goki" sure has a nice taste to pass his leisure time instead of being furious and restless like Zenki while there's no war. However, despite his being intelligent, Akira may appear to be a little childish in the Anime version; whereas **in the Manga, Akira & Goki seem to be just ONE** as Goki was equally mature & thoughtful in both forms. Then he turned much more powerful having undergone several transformations; he could protect his people and was capable of controlling & playing tricks on the enemies with his brilliant mind (see Manga vol 07, 09, 10 and 11)

No doubt, Goki plays a major role along with Zenki to defeat the evil force that threatens the peace of mankind!

Little did you know, **Akira is NOT a person with two souls**, but rather... his soul was infused/merged with the soul of his ancestor - the legendary Demon Lord Goki - after the awakening. Goki's pastlife memories were kept together with Akira's present ones, thus there's no need to wait for either part of them to re-emerge to have a proper interaction. Goki-sama would not mind you calling him "Akira-kun" after all, just NEVER dare address him as "Goki-chan". **:ooppsss:** He is a little picky when it comes to the title because as far as we know, he is a Grand Demon Lord and has already passed his 1300th birthday. **v(^.^)v**

Then, if you have taken an overall view of the Manga, you could see **both Zenki & Goki possess great attack tendency**, but the different between them can also be recognized clearly in their fighting style: Whereas Zenki fights with his strength & fierce desire to be the strongest, and fights regardless of anything/anyone, Goki fights and protects everyone simultaneously. Is it wise to just rush boldly into battles without any plans like Zenki does? Goki certainly doesn't think so. He uses his brain and reasons to avoid unnecessary risks, especially those that involve Chiaki - his beloved master, and the people around.

To be honest, many innocent lives would have been taken away during those battles for Justice if it hadn't been for Goki & his power of protection. **u_u**

And in the Manga, the bond between Zenki-Chiaki-Goki was much much strengthened. Zenki clearly showed his care for Goki at some points, not to mention that **the Blue Demon won admiration from the Red Demon very often**, in a secret manner. Let's see how Zenki thought in vol 07 after Goki had defeated Chimaru - one of their toughest enemies: _"No one can stop Goki in his rage. Even me..."_

Believe it or not, the Red Demon Lord is sometimes a little nervous of the Blue Demon Lord! In vol 05, Zenki once silently muttered after taking a fierce glance from Goki, all because he was trying to take a rice-ball from Chiaki's breakfast, that: _"Every time he messes with me, I'm nothing but a loser."_

By all means, I was still upset over the incident in vol 10 in which Zenki (unintentionally or...?!) drove Goki into a painful act to kill Akira/himself to stop being a nuisance in the fight against the Possession God Genshirou, since Akira could not transform into Goki. Why couldn't he? Because Goki had used up all his energy in the previous fight to seal Vasara, up to the point that Akira could barely breathe. **Demon Gods never die unless they are beheaded**, but in this case Goki's power was reduced to a minimum, which made his human form -Akira- quite vulnerable to fatal attacks. Supposed that Zenki trusted in Goki & his brilliant mind that would certainly think of some way to revive himself... just like the moment when the Blue Demon Lord along with Chiaki brought the Red Demon Lord back to life not long ago, it was far too risky for Chiaki & everyone!

Because in truth, **without Goki there would be no such Zenki the Ultimate Warrior God**, only a pile of ashes remained to mark his once existence on earth while Chiaki & friends might have been a memory by now (consult Manga vol 04 & Anime ep27,28,29) **:sweatdrop:**

Talking about the **wise & reliability **of a demon god, it was Goki who, over 1300 years ago, foresaw all the chaos & troubles occurring on earth and his mission to fight alongside with Master Ozunu's descendant -Chiaki-, and with his long-time comrade -Zenki-. His prophecy was carefully noted and passed down from generations to generations, until Chiaki & Zenki came for him about 1300 years later (see vol 04). Once again back to ancient times, Goki was the only person whom Master Ozunu entrusted with the seal of Vasara, lest Vasara could cause troubles in the far future. Cool huh? **=]** /

/ Along with those facts about the Blue Lord, our female protagonist - Chiaki - in the Manga shows equally special care for her two warriors & is willing to die to protect them, and vice versa. As the three of them were being forced to undergo the **Ultimate Test of Master Ozunu** in Manga vol 09 in order to gain the new bracelet, in such moment between life & death, the fans were deeply touched to see how our heroes & heroine react toward each other. **:sniff:**

There were also many light-hearted moments of the trio in both KDZ versions, making it hard for us fans to resist laughter. Have you noticed the sarcastic attitude of Goki and Chiaki toward Zenki at times? **:lolz:**

Speaking of which, **Chiaki was terribly out-of-character **at one point in Anime ep49. Believe me! Chiaki in the Manga would NEVER do anything as thoughtless & nonsensical as putting the FATE of humanity into Zenki's sole desire to be the strongest like what she did in the Anime, which consequentially lent a GOOD hand to the awakening of the Evil Beast. **X(** /

Finally, minor characters like Abbot Jukai was turned from a humorous old man with talent in martial-arts into an idiotic perverted gramp! Poor him... the Anime script-writer shouldn't have overdone that. **u.u;**

+++ **Section 3: Goki's true form** +++

Unfortunately, **even the Manga has not showed us yet**, only the glimpse of his final form in Akira's subconsciousness in which his father & mother's souls came to help revive him after his suicide. Yes! They are Akira's actual parents (DEAD long ago! - reason unexplained. Mr. Gotou in the Anime is believed to be Akira's adoptive father. **u_u;** )

With the demon power element of "Aether" in his blood, Akira's father was easily the direct descendant of Goki, then Akira's father passed the element to Akira after his birth, which made Akira a new little Goki who must be primely guarded & protected during his infancy. Dun ask me why, but Akira's mother also carried Goki's power element of "Water". Obviously his parents were cousins, yes, but the hierarchy levels in the family tree were far enough so as to be qualified for marriage. So... initially ever since his birth, Akira has already carried within himself TWO Goki's power elements. The "Aether" awakened the Blue Guardian Demon God in him showing his ability to protect and re-create with his "Heaven Protection Shield", "Light Shield" & "Light of Healing". Then the "Earth" element, which he acquired from Shinsenbou - his cousin, gave him back part of Goki's mature form and granted him the power to use his "Immovable Dragon Staff" and manipulate the Immovable Light Dragon. After that, the "Water" element from his mother, helped resurrect Akira, upgrading Goki's power to the next level as an Ice Master; "Freezing Wave" & "Killer Ice Fang" were his new moves. Not only that, he could also create his "Protection Shield" anywhere, at whatever sizes he wanted, and the shield's protection capability was stronger, remained in longer period and completely independent of Goki's presence. The last two elements that Akira/Goki has not acquired are "Fire" & "Wind"; once these last two elements reunite with him will we behold the true power of this Blue Demon Warrior. **:heart:**

Well yeah, apparently in his 4th & 5th (final) form, Goki lets his hair loose & flowing, he even has blades on each arm (similar to Zenki's Diamond Horns) and his armature is more elaborately decorated. **:love:**

**LINK **for illustration of Akira's parents & Goki's final form in the Manga: www**.**mediafire**.**com/?8a0a5a37ey0258q

Needless to say, you can guess how cool Goki has become ever since he possessed the attack power to settle things in his own way. He turned **much more confident & somewhat tricky**! It was his provocative half-smile that I adored. **:heart:**

Also, there were **lots of evidences that Goki may even surpass Zenki in power**. One example was the Black Tortoise Hiki's remark just as he was plunged away from Chiaki violently (Manga vol 04): _"What force just shoved me away? This power is even GREATER than Zenki's."_

Truly, Goki level 1 is already stronger than Zenki level 1 because he can create the "Heaven Protection Shield", can do the healing with "Light of Healing" and defends everyone with his martial-art skill learnt from Abbot Jukai, whereas little Zenki cannot even win against Chiaki! Little Zenki can only surpass Goki's human form - Akira- in the aspect of immortality, NOT intelligence. In addition, ever since he reaches level 3 [Aether-Earth-Water] Goki's power has multiform: he can gather energy from the Aether to create his shield, can manipulate the Immovable Light Dragon, as well as controlling the Ice for deadly attacks. On the other hand, Zenki can only use Thunder as his main attack power. Of course at level 4 Zenki has become very strong too, been able to use "Indola" - a powerful attack from Thunder similar to that of Vasara. However, by judging from this fact we can actually guess how much stronger Goki will be once the last two elements "Fire" & "Wind" return to him. **:thrilled:**

Even so, I must admit the above is only an assumption of a KDZ fanatic (ME, who else? **XD**), because deep inside I still believe **Zenki is / or would be the STRONGEST WARRIOR in the Universe** - the God of Fighting, yes, whereas Goki is more of an all-round warrior - the God of Protection, as well as Fighting. Then I would like to add that Goki in the Manga took part in battles very actively, not being so defense-oriented as in the Anime. **u_u**

Another point I have noticed in the Manga is that **Akira/Goki had different body builds **when either part of him emerged, especially after Goki reached level 2 which allowed him to regain part of his mature form (somewhat... "child" Goki turned "teen" Goki. **^^;** ). For this reason, while being Akira he stood to Chiaki's neck, but once transformed into Goki since level 2, he was as tall as- if not, taller than her, and with a perfectly-toned body.

Lots of Anime characters with an alternate ego in them always have these characteristics (Yugi & Ryou in Yugi-ou or Kurama in Yu Yu Hakusho for example), too bad KDZ Anime only showed us a child version of Goki-sama. **:sad:**

**LINKs **for Goki's real (adult) voice, Akira's voice & Akira/Goki's voice in Japanese:

Ep 27: www**.**mediafire**.**com/?dwnekd1kjzw

Ep 47: www**.**mediafire**.**com/?myemjgvnogy

Goki-sama actually spoke a few sentences in Akira's dream at the beginning of ep29. His voice is just so...deep and gentle! **:heart::heart::heart:**

So...what conclusion could be drawn from the information above? That is, the Anime only shows us a minimal part of Goki-sama's true power despite his being another "powerful Demon God" in the legend. Too much a pity, irony & nonsense compared to the Manga version! **:'(**

+++ **Section 4: The relationship of Goki-Chiaki-Zenki & the interaction of Goki with other characters** +++

Oh! How I sssoooooooo ***love*** the fact that Chiaki has been paired up with Zenki! **:sarcasticclap:**

Geeze... if you pay careful attention to both the Manga & Anime, you may recognize who **loves mankind **and is **willing to sacrifice for Chiaki the most**, without any condition, under any circumstance.

Initially it was Zenki who behaved rudely toward Chiaki, frequently threatened to kill even his master if she ever dared intervene in his fights. He only spares her life because she owns the bracelet - the only means for him to regain his full almighty demon form. Nevertheless, I notice that Zenki has changed a lot, especially ever since Goki joined the team. That is a good sign. **=)**

On the contrary of Zenki's attitudes, it was Goki who always protected everyone during the battles, who initially acknowledged Chiaki as his master and refused to let go of Chiaki's hand even if his life was put in danger - [[ Inugami Saga ]], who turned down Vasara's invitation and willingly abandoned his "demon pride" (as Vasara's remark) to protect mankind against the Chief Commander (also the traitor) of the Five Guardian Warrior Force under Master Ozunu's control - Vasara the Fighting Demon God of Dark Thunder Cloud - [[ Vasara saga ]]; and who did not hesitate to sacrifice himself because Zenki could not fight while Akira/himself being hostage. Well, what should I say? Part of Akira/Goki's suicide was from the fact that Zenki refused to take everyone and run away according to Goki's wish (Zenki was really stubborn & craved for victory as always). Furthermore, Zenki at some point threatened Akira/Goki's life during the fight; he would have killed Akira if Chiaki had not used the bracelet to stop him in time. The climax came from Chiaki & Zenki's argument in which Chiaki claimed to turn Zenki back into his child form lest he should harm Akira/Goki. In such case, not just Akira himself who at the time was badly wounded, but everyone would certainly die if Chiaki did so! Having foreseen the entire vision, Goki made his ultimate choice - [[ Clouds of Evil Miasma saga ]] **:disbelief: :sob::sob::sob:**

iiiiiiiiiiii

Also a bit sidetrack, if there ever existed an issue called **LOVE** in KDZ series, the diagram would go like this: **Akira/Goki ccc Chiaki ccc Zenki**, or so I guess. Because while Zenki does not give a darn to the feelings of humans in general and of Chiaki in particular, Akira/Goki is kind to everyone & treats Chiaki as if she were his Goddess! KDZ Spanish version shows that Goki often addresses Chiaki lovingly as "Ama" instead of "Maestro". **X))**

In the Manga, the original encounter between Chiaki and Goki on Mount Oomine took place after the Red Lord destroyed his own body causing Chiaki to desperately seeking for the Blue Lord's help. The young leader of Shugendou was on the mountain top with his cousin Shinsenbou and their Yamabushi troop when he heard a faraway "voice" calling his name; he knew immediately that someone was looking for him. Then driven by an unknown force he ran all the way from the mountain top to end up at the entrance meeting her just as she came for him but was stopped / dismissed by his servants. After that came the Black Turtle Hiki for revenge and Goki finally showed up.

Yes, I'm talking about Goki, not Akira, because Akira neither knew why his body kept acting on its will nor did he realize the soul of his great ancestor living within him and was trying to protect his new master. **u_u**

In the Anime, initially I keep pondering over Goki's last words at the end of ep29:

_"I'm not... alone, anymore."_

Could it be... that he has been waiting on Mount Oomine for his friends, especially, for his NEW MASTER, all this time along? **(O_o)** Only time will tell, but I guess we already got enough proofs from both KDZ versions. **=)**

Have you noticed that ever since the awakening of Goki in Akira, he has stuck with Chiaki like a **personal bodyguard **whereas Zenki just went off somewhere else, as usual?

Chiaki & Akira have shared lots of things together despite the age gap of 4 years as they stay in the same house, eating, chatting & laughing side-by-side. In the Manga, he (as Goki) prepared breakfast for her and scolded Zenki when the Red Lord dared eat in advance of Master; he (as Akira) carried things for her when they were out shopping, then he caught the thief on the street together with her in Manga vol 10, even escorted her on the way to the sauna in vol 11; well, they also slept in the same hotel room whenever they went for a mission far from home; in Anime ep38 they also rowed a boat together looking for the "Keeper of the Fall", etc. Whether being Akira or Goki, he tried every way possible to protect everyone from danger, especially Chiaki. Please try to *rewatch* some Anime episodes for reference.

Moreover, Akira is very **skillful in arts **at a very young age. If I were right, Anime ep31 once showed us a page of one of little Goki's many art books - an artwork of a *nude* maiden... **8D** **( ! ! )**, only to be criticized by Abbot Jukai for a-little-imperfectness: _"I had no idea how Akira had such talent! But he still needs a little more work to capture real beauty."_

Then he added: _"Why don't I teach him using Chiaki as a model..."_

Even worse: _"Hey there Chiaki! How do you feel like __taking your clothes off__ in the name of art?"_ ((Better translation in the English dub))

**:sigh:** Jukai really thought of suggesting Chiaki as a 'model' to Akira in *nude* arts... **:ahem: ** What exactly was Abbot thinking? **XXXDDDDD**

Well, any of you guys ever watching the English dub would recognize that **the script somehow paired Akira/Goki with Chiaki **in one of the dialogues by Abbot Jukai after Akira had come to live in the Enno Shrine: _"And maybe one day __you two can become more than just good friends__ hah?"_ **:lolz:**

iiiiii

_"From now on, I'm Goki. Now you have me and Zenki to protect you forever, Master."_ (Anime ep29)

**Beneath Akira's innocent look lies a fiercely loyal and dependable Guardian Warrior God**.

In Manga vol 07, Goki was under the siege of Dokuro Sou's (servant of Inugami) dragons. As he was skillfully dodging each and every of their attack, the ground suddenly cracked open threatening to drag Chiaki & Abbot Jukai off the abyss. Hearing Chiaki's voice, Goki didn't hesitate to dart recklessly out and earned a deep gash to his left arm. I was deeply moved by the moment in which Goki willingly got slashed (FOUR times with multiple hits each) to the point that his body was drench in blood, and he didn't let go either of Chiaki or Abbot Jukai to defense himself. Chiaki cried and begged him to release her hand but he replied, brokenly: _"Even if I must die... I will NEVER let go of your hand..."_

In following this, in his fight against Vasara in which he was greatly disadvantage because he regained only TWO out of his Five Power Elements, whereas Vasara, over 1000 years ago used to be the powerful leader of the Five Guardian Warriors serving Master Ozunu. Goki was almost killed, but upon seeing Chiaki, he still managed to ask for her well-being & Zenki's whereabouts (to protect Chiaki & everyone of course, lest anything bad happens!). Knowing he would not stand a chance against Vasara, he still exerted himself to protect everyone and to buy some time in order for Zenki to be fully healed (Yeah, Zenki was injured in his previous confrontation against Vasara, and because Chiaki's healing spell was useless against injuries cause by Demon Warrior Gods, Zenki ate an abundant of Evil Seeds and slept like a log during his recovery). Goki fainted with severe injuries after taking a direct hit from Vasara's attack, but right when he regained consciousness in Chiaki's arms, he was glad to see her completely unharmed while she overjoyed to see him alive (Plz look closely at the ssswwwweeettt way they exchanged emotions! **XXDDD**). After this, Vasara did throw a remark: _"You are stupid, Goki. Is it worth suffering those severe injuries just to protect these humans?"_

Then Akira/Goki **saved Chiaki from various situations **as well, including killing himself so that Zenki could be free to fight & protect everyone (see vol 10). Of course Chiaki was completely devastated over the event, could not stop her tears as she held him close & reproached him of being too selfless. **;_;**

He had no other choice though, for all of them would certainly be killed if Zenki could not fight to his full strength. Ironically, it was impossible for Zenki to fight & protect Chiaki, alone. Critical moment came in which Chiaki was totally out of reach of any possible rescue, her voice & tears awakened him again, just like how she did some time ago on Mount Oomine as she cried before his sacred tomb begging him to save Zenki. At this point we must keep in mind that **Akira would resurrect**, only later... once he regains a sufficient amount of his divine power (provided that no one behead him during his assumed "death"). **:gasp:** But HOW?! How could he possibly rest while his beloved master was in grave danger? Thus with the help of his dead parents and his fierce desire to protect Chiaki from the depth of his subconsciousness, Akira/Goki made his miraculous return, then together with Zenki, the two Demon Gods settled for victory. **XD**

So that was the 1st time Akira/Goki ever made Chiaki cry. It was as if he were afraid of causing her worry or sadness. He only told her what was bothering him when it's impossible to do otherwise. On the contrary, Zenki's pride, egotism & recklessness were what frequently wrecks havoc in Chiaki's mind, causing her deep anxiety for his well-being, even grief, as she once stated while hugging Zenki from behind as the power of Ludra had again exceeded the limit of his body, once again threatened to destroy himself: _"I do not want to lose grandma, or Goki, or you. I LOVE YOU! Please don't die, ZENKI!"_- KDZ fans, especially ZenkixChiaki match-makers often interpret this as **ROMANTIC LOVE**. Absolutely NOT. **Mutual affection**, to be exact! Chiaki loves Zenki for his unconquerable spirit. It was only a matter of fact to show that **Chiaki is caring **and does not want to lose any of her beloved, especially those fighting alongside with her (refer to Chiaki's love theme: "Ai wa mugen" - "Love is infinite")

And **Goki cherishes his master just as much**.

_"Due to the will of my Master, I've awakened."_ (Manga vol 04) - He only awakens because his beloved master needs him! That was so sweet... **:giggle:**

In Manga vol 06, little Goki did punch little Zenki due to the annoying tantrum the Red Demon issued that disturbed Chiaki's rest (she was very ill at that time!); he often criticizes Zenki's rough treatment towards Chiaki. Moreover, his master's wish, to him, is the COMMAND! In Manga vol 09, having failed to seal Vasara up, before losing consciousness he still said: _"Please forgive me... Master."_

And later we see that once Chiaki entrusted him with the task to save Granny Saki (vol 12), he immediately fulfilled her wish: _"Master, I understand. I will rescue grandma only for you. I will rescue her AT ALL COSTS!" _- A fiery determination for such a normally calm Demon Lord! Furthermore, the way he gave her his promise while holding her hand was greatly affectionate, yes, it touched me as a fangirl and as a girl... a lot. And though his eyes were stern, Goki looked as if he was blushing a little at their small contact. **:aww:**

Not only can he read her feelings like an open book, Akira/Goki can be very childish ( ! ) around Chiaki as well. Well, how should I say...? **He looks extremely happy & ever-smiling being with her**. Even Grandma Saki clearly conceded this fact in one of her lines in ep31, while she was examining the Blue Demon Lord's beautiful works of art together with Kuribayashi and Abbot Jukai: _"He has been looking so happy lately."_

Yeah, Akira had recently experienced one of his life's most tragic events - his (adoptive) father's death, and he was already seen as "happy" by the others. Guess who could possibly be the source of his happiness, beside the beautiful priestess named Chiaki? **=)**

Not to mention these two exchanged thoughts & looks very often, whenever they had problems or important decisions to make. From the way his sapphire orbs burnt intensely into her amethyst ones, I found deep respect, affection and truthfulness. **:love:**

_"Boku no chikara wa kimi no tame, sou ima koso FLASH!" - "With my power, for you, now FLASH!"_ (refer to Akira/Goki's theme: "Aoi Kagayaki, Tenshou Kourin!" [Shining Blue, Advent from Heaven!]). The word **FLASH** is to indicate the sound during his transformation.

Needless to say, Goki's power is extremely important for Zenki to win against all the Beasts nurtured by the Seeds of Possession/Karuma. Not only that, **Goki demonstrates the best of his protection ability through countless times he kept Chiaki safe in the Anime**, too. The followings are some examples:

In ep31, Akira did a nice somersault to keep Chiaki-doll from falling flat on the ground and then helped her to perform the spell to release Zenki. After then, he managed to use his sharp reasoning to distract the enemy so that Zenki was free of its control. Chiaki-doll remained well in his palm until the last moment.

In ep33, it was Akira/Goki and only him who could create a "Path of Protection Light" breaking through the energy barrier of Inugami so that Zenki & others could enter and rescue Chiaki from the Karuma Beast Kiyamaso (Mr. Fujiwara - her distant relative). Then while Zenki just stuck with the Beast, Goki rushed to Chiaki & saved her in the nick of time as uncle Fujiwara was ready to crush her! **(O_O)** At nearly the end, he even covered her with his body against those flying fragments of glass.

In ep37, Akira saved Chiaki again with only a lash of his left arm as she was completely bewildered over the unexpected attack. No! You cannot say the attack was harmless because it was rubber-like. Whoever could even have time to react, much less to think... once those menacing objects thrusting directly at you? After that, he also used his Protection Shield as a means to free everyone & himself from their confinement.

In ep38, he just kept calling her name in his mind while being dragged off by the Karuma Beast Takikami along with Zenki to the bottom of the Pool of the Lost. Because *thanks* to Zenki & the Beast, Goki failed in the middle of his desperate attempt to save Chiaki underwater. His life was also in danger but all he could think of was HER! Fortunately, Kazue already made up for his lost.

In ep41, as the Karuma Beast Distil immobilized everyone with its fierce whirlwind, not only Zenki but also Chiaki was thrown up in the air for about tens of meters, ready to face her end once her body met the ground. But when opening her eyes, she found herself lying on top of him, safely in his arms. **:w00t:**

In ep43, he created a kind of Flying Protection Sphere that brought Chiaki & friends up high and away, completely unharmed against the toxic gas of Nagi (Kagetora's servant)

In ep44, he (as Akira) showed his great concern on her well-being by constantly asking for her condition during the Halloween party, even hesitated on using the supporting power of Chiaki to upgrade Zenki to his Ultimate form because she was still in bad shape after the event in ep43. But later he had to yield to his master's wish due to her determination to win the fight. Goki is just too soft on Chiaki right? **u_u;**

After that, during Kagetora's last attack on the Enno Shrine in ep47, no one had enough strength to fight back, even Zenki & Goki, because the beautiful Beast of Negation Shiranui (Kazue) had neutralized all magical moves. As thought being without his Heaven Protection Shield, Goki would have been useless, but the reality took us completely surprised! Even though the others had likely given up, Goki raged on: _"Master, I won't let you down... Even if I cannot use the Protection Shield, I still have this body... I will __use my body as a shield to protect you__!"_ And then Goki-sama has become much more powerful thanks to his **fervent will to protect loved ones** - indeed, a very noble desire

HAH! Until now I cannot explain why Goki's Immovable Dragon Staff was immune to the Negation effect of the Beautiful Beast whereas Chiaki's magical power to summon the Diamond Axe for Zenki was NOT. And in the Anime how on earth Goki-sama knew NOT of the fact he had such a weapon called the Immovable Dragon Staff? **):) **The reason is solidified in the Manga (Goki acquired his 2nd element), but in the Anime... Any idea guys? **:psychomoodon:**

Ahem! **:reverttoseriousmood:**

Forwarding to ep49, it was also Goki who risked himself to drag the Beast of Negation off the abyss along with him, so that everyone was safe from its menace and Zenki would be able to fight to his best against Inugami. The beast had been the biggest threat to them in all occasions, but Goki knew how to deal with it almost immediately. Pretty smart, right? **=]**

Well, the reason you found **Goki usually receptive and calm in the Anime**. It was because he knew his strength was limited and thus wasn't so sure of himself. He had to be cool-headed to find the best way to get out of their battles without anyone being injured or dead. You will see similar story going on in the Manga during the time when he only had the power element of "Aether", which leans completely on the defensive aspect. All he could do was defence and that's that. **=( ** However, he has undergone considerable change once he gets the attack skills.

His calculating side combined with sufficient strength has turned Goki into a rather proud & tricky Demon Lord. **:heart:**

**Akira/Goki towards Chiaki in the Manga is just the same**. He either shoved her away or shielded her from every enemy's attack, so that she was unharmed while it wounded himself instead! **:sigh:**

Let's examine some details: In their 1st meet, Akira (without knowing his true identity) just plunged himself between Chiaki and the attack of the Black Tortoise Hiki. Then in the fight against the Blue Dragon Dokuro Sou in vol 07, Goki skillfully dodged multiple attacks from a dozen of water-dragons... until he saw Chiaki & Abbot Jukai falling off the abyss, he rushed boldly to save them thus earned a deep injury to his left arm, etc. **=(** Next, in Master Ozunu's Ultimate Test, he (as Akira) suffered a bad burn on his right shoulder having protected Chiaki from the wooden statue; shortly after that he even abandoned his brilliant attempt to disarm the statue and rushed to Chiaki's side simply because she was being attacked, whereas Zenki didn't even once look back to check if she was alright! He let himself be captured shortly later also b/c of her! **X((** And for once, the entire Enno Shrine was demolished at the end of vol 11 Manga, we saw Goki again emerge with Chiaki nestling under his arm, perfectly fine, save for only a few scratches! In addition, he frequently had to maintain the safety of his master & everyone with his Heaven Protection Shield against the calamity of Zenki's attack during battles (see vol 06,11,12). Sound impressive enough?

At this point, would you still keep your impression of him as a 'sissy' & somewhat 'gay' Demon Lord?

He may say a few down-hearted words after their failing attempt to destroy the Evil Beast in the Anime. Logically he spoke the TRUTH, no matter how you call it! They tried the best efforts out of themselves, the FOUR of them, and the Evil Beast didn't even get a scratch. But that DOES NOT mean Goki would ever hesitate to risk himself again for Justice, along with his master & comrade. If you still take him as a coward due to his logical words, please recall the event in ep47 when he was willing to protect everybody at the expense of his own life. **:smoking:**

# # # Then just think about this: **Goki almost dedicates his life simply to protect Chiaki and her smiles whereas Chiaki only gave Zenki a few hugs, a thousand glares plus multiple mocks as well as endless squabbles / violence**, and you guys already called it ChiakixZenki PASSIONATE LOVE. A little too-much-fantasizing, perhaps? **:tsktsk: **# # #

Speaking of physical contact, please also keep in mind that Chiaki to Akira/Goki has never been less than to Zenki at all. I really love the moment in Manga vol 10 when Akira resurrected and transformed into the legendary Blue Demon God, Chiaki who was saved by him a moment ago fell off from the sky tens of meters high and landed safely in his embrace. **:squeal:** It was MAGICALLY BEAUTIFUL, upon how she clung to him for dear life while he remained silent listening to her tears of happiness, with such a gentle expression of his that reserves only for her. ** :')**

Then, remember how he once again saved Chiaki from their enemy - Ungai the Mirror Manipulator - in vol 11, so that she could transform Zenki thereafter? Light tints were found on his face as he was holding her close while she unconsciously laid her hand on his chest, her face a mix of surprise and shyness. **XXXDDDDD :floating:**

**=D** Okay, back to earth! **=D**

Not only to Chiaki, Akira/Goki is absolutely **kind to everybody**! **:heart:** He frequently showed up timely to protect Kazue, Abbot Jukai & Kuribayashi, Chiaki's classmates and others. He was patient enough to always stay to listen and share each and every of their problems. In Anime ep31 he made a beautiful sculpture to lighten Hyuga's spirit after crumpling of the studio caused by this art student's own hands while being the Karuma Beast Touru. He also tried his best to console Kuribayashi during his depression over our beloved Abbot in ep37. Back to ep35, he did secretly follow Sayaka and saved her from the deadly arrows of the Karuma Beast Yabusame (Ms. Ichiko)

In following this, "little Goki" also has great respect toward the seniors. Being a mighty Demon Lord why should he have to ask for permission on whatever he does? But well he actually did, asking for Grandma Saki's approval before running off to help Kazue with the investigation in ep30. Then, during their small picnic at the beginning of Anime ep42, while everyone was having great time on the field, he chose to stay & serve tea to grandma instead. He even bought a nice wristwatch for grandma as a way to express his gratitude to all her care & love ever since his coming to live in the Enno Shrine (see Manga vol 10)

Even Chiaki's Shikigami pet - Lulupapa - has always been found either in wars against Zenki or on Akira/Goki's shoulders whenever its master is away. Apparently it likes the Blue Lord a lot. He's just so SWEET! **:dreamysmile:**

He can be **astonishingly humble**, too. On such occasion in ep47, evidently the Enno Shrine along with everybody would have been gone without him standing up to the enemies. However, upon seeing his beloved expressing their gratitude, he nodded thanks, then smiled warmly (ep48). Unlike Zenki, Goki's calm disposition is always the most predominant part of him. We find that the Blue Lord has never once bore any grudge against the Red Lord's sloppy talks at times, despite those sayings were often meant to put Goki down to reassure Zenki himself of his own "manliness". **^_^**

Another aspect of Goki's greatness was shown at the beginning of vol 05 Manga, when Shinsenbou felt sad having thought of Akira now being their legendary Supreme Leader Goki, no longer his little cousin whom he had personally raised since young. From the fact that the other four ramas of Goki's lineage were bound to protect and serve the prime rama, Akira was destined to be the leader of the Five Demon Clan while Shinsenbou must thereby be his personal bodyguard and dutifully address him as Akira-sama [Lord Akira]. However, the event that followed turned quite the opposite, as Shinsenbou was permitted to call Akira/Goki his "little brother", and (insisted by his lord) such a close way of addressing his lord remained unchanged even after Akira emerged as the almighty Blue Demon Lord. **=D**

Well, Goki also **cares for his comrades during battles**. In the Manga he played a major role in healing everyone's injuries. And in the Anime, I do not know if you guys ever notice how Zenki regained his power to win against the Karuma Beast Kosenchu (Professor Koori) in ep28, it was thanks to the emission of Goki's Healing Light! Then what did we see at the end of the battle against the Evil Beast, when Zenki's body started to disintegrate after the use of "Diamond Lightning Ludra" - a combination move of Zenki-Chiaki-Goki's power? It was Chiaki who found Zenki, then again Goki who found the two of them, and none other than Goki who gathered his remaining energy to create a Flying Protection Sphere to break their fall and helped heal Zenki's body, again, with his Healing Light (along with the assistance of Inugami. Perhaps?). After that, he reverted to his human form once they landed safely on the ground (and watched Zenki being squeezed by Chiaki). Obviously he must have been drained, but too unmindful to show outwards.

Besides, Goki in the Manga clearly manifested his protectiveness over Zenki in one of his lines to the Black Tortoise Hiki in vol 04: _"Now that I'm here, you will not be able to harm Zenki!"_ Not only that, Goki acts like a big brother to Zenki through various occasions in which he constantly reminded Zenki of the reckless overuse of Ludra, which may lead to the Red Demon's self-destruction. Moreover, in Manga vol 10 if NOT being of help to Zenki, Goki was ready to sacrifice himself for the best. His **selflessness** impresses me to no end! **:sniff:**

Both being Demon Gods themselves, Zenki is wild while **Goki is gentle**. Part of the human blood flowing in Goki's veins and his close tie with human from over 1000 years ago granted him the ability to think, and feel... like human do.

In Manga vol 07 we witnessed Goki's wrath for the first time as Shinsenbou was killed by Chimaru, but then Goki just reacted childishly like little Akira upon knowing his cousin/mentor was still alive. You know what? Goki even cried, for the 1st time also! Being a Demon God with human heart is very special right? For this reason, there would be no such thing as must-destroy-the-enemy-at-all-costs in Goki's mind, because he would rather kill himself than having to harm his loved ones.

And so his kind heart was tested.

In Anime ep45, Goki actually left Chiaki's bedside and came to Kazue's rescue. He managed to protect Kazue from Kagetora's attack in the nick of time! Guess WHAT? As there was no time to create the Protection Shield, he used his body to shield her instead! As a result he was forced to turn back into his human form to save the remaining energy like Zenki was when the Red Demon Lord took a direct hit from Kagetora's Shadow Fang in ep41; fortunately, it must have been because of Goki's strong resistance, Akira did not lose his consciousness like little Zenki did. Once the event occurred, the Blue Demon Lord was put in a decisive circumstance in which an ultimate choice must be made: to KILL or to PROTECT? He had to undergo a severe battle within his mind: As a Peace-Loving Guardian & Defender of Justice, his duty is to save the world, but in order to SAVE the world, he must KILL Kazue - his once savior & mentor. But could he? Obviously, NEVER. He chose to protect her to his last strength, even if he already knew the cost. This was probably the most touching moment I've ever recalled in KDZ Anime. Akira/Goki **has such a nobility of mind **that he appreciates every single good deed which the others did to him. **;_;**

But then he constantly blamed himself for allowing Kazue to be taken away, all because he wasn't "strong enough to stop the enemies". This is just similar to how he blamed himself useless when he could only watched powerlessly as Chiaki was about to be killed by the giant wooden statue in Master Ozunu's Ultimate Test (Manga vol 09). He cried for the 3rd time as he watched her try in vain to save him & Zenki, then he even begged: _"Master Ozunu, don't do it! Please do NOT harm Chiaki!"_ **:deeplytouched:**

Back to the Anime, later in the confrontation under the abyss (ep49), Goki could have killed the Karuma Beast Shiranui (Kazue) immediately with his Immovable Dragon Staff, but he could NOT, not until Kazue came a little to her sense and persuaded him to. In the end, he succeeded in destroying the Beast - the Karuma Beast which even Zenki had had a hard time dealing with! (similar to Chimaru in the Manga version)

Goki tried to the best of his ability to save his beloved... and to save the world. PEACE should have already been with them if it were not for Zenki's foolish action later. The threat of Inugami you may say? With the Beautiful Beast of Negation already destroyed and the return of Goki, no one can stand a chance against the power of the Ultimate Demon Lord Zenki! **:evilsmirk:**

_"I've come back to life in order to protect, not to kill anyone."_ (Anime ep45)

_"While I'm here now, no more life would be wasted!"_ (Anime ep29)

_"I will NEVER allow you to kill any of my beloved mankind!"_ (Manga vol 09)

These are some of Goki's noblest lines. And it seems the Blue Demon God has never failed to keep his words. **;)**

+++ **Section 5: The Ending of KDZ Manga** +++

Have you ever noticed that **the Manga just stopped abruptly without a proper ending or whatsoever**? Everything just kept suspending on the air. That was due to the sad fact that KDZ mangaka suddenly... changed trend. I've read some news in which he told he was too tired of being a mangaka and felt the need to do sth new; then he also expressed his aim to become a novelist **- **WTH? **O_o**

In truth the Manga did not just stop there. One more volume and we can see the 4th- even final form of Goki. **:sad:** And how do I know this? It was thanks to the 2nd edition of KDZ Manga consisting of 7 volumes with approximately 300 pages each. Usually the comic cover illustrations are our main characters [[ Zenki-Chiaki-Goki ]] in their various forms & costumes. For instance, if Zenki art is on the front, Goki & Chiaki will be on the back cover; and the character that comes first on the back (in my example it's Goki) of the preceding volume will show up on the front cover of the next volume with a different pose. Just like a circle you know. And the art of Goki in his 4th form was shown on the BACK of the last volume, on 2nd position next to Zenki 4th form, which means if KDZ Manga were ever continued, the 8th volume front would be Zenki and then we would see Goki on the front of the 9th volume.

LINK for Zenki-Chiaki-Goki's various forms & costumes: www**.**mediafire**.**com/?85qboyt5f590ckn

**The Anime is also a retard in fashion design compared to the Manga**. Every character almost dressed in the same costume from beginning to end! Just notice Akira's cool varied costumes in the Manga you'll probably get what I mean. Akira is a rich kid, thus for what reason he kept wearing that single clothing all the time in the Anime? **u.u"**

+++ **Section 6: The repetition of events in KDZ series** +++

I believe it is way much better to repeat the same pattern in every BIG saga as in the Manga rather than in small parts of a saga as in the Anime. I'm taking about KDZ Manga, yes. There are FIVE BIG sagas/events with extremely interesting details to follow in 12 books (re-edition 7 books) without a sec of distraction! Whereas in the Anime, there are only TWO sagas, along with a series of repetitive / similar processes conceived in every simple 20 min episode! TOO SHORT to even develop fighting stuffs properly, let alone characters & story.

Not to mention the transformation process. **:implode:** In the Manga, **our Demon Lords stay permanently in their new form after every upgrade**, which means Zenki will immediately gain his Ultimate Armature after the seal is broken, BUT then in the Anime... oh COME ON! You cannot spend nearly half of 20 mins to see Zenki transforms-the coming of the Diamond Axe-Goki transforms-the Ultimate Demon God resurrects, blahblahblahblalaaa... **(u_u")** and then... BOOM! They just won again.

Watching scripts like these is just a waste of time for KDZ Manga fans. **:bored:**

In truth, the Anime ONLY highlights the ideal of teamwork, which means our heroes cannot fight independently but need to stick together in order to win against the evil force. Remember how miserable Zenki & Chiaki were without Goki (ep27,28,29 and ep42)? or How desperate our two Demon Lords were without their master (ep45)? or How Goki could do nothing but resort to his sole protection ability while waiting for his master & comrade (ep46)? But at least Goki had finally been able to fight independently since ep47, although not as impressively as how he and Zenki did in the Manga. **=(**

The worst of all, we could NOT see any **magnificent combinations of Zenki & Goki **as in the Manga at all! (vol 07,10). Basically, in the Anime they cannot do very well alone, much less having a combi. **U.U**

Teamwork is important, there's no doubt about that, but Zenki & Goki are POWERFUL Guardian Warrior Gods in the legend, they should be capable of knowing how and when to fight independently or to stick with each other and with their master like the way they do in the Manga. **:sigh:**

vVv **Final comments** vVv

I guess above are the compulsory knowledge you must know about the Blue Guardian Demon Lord in the Manga as well as in the Anime. For I do not know when the KDZ fans around the world, except those in Japan and China, would give Goki the true respect he deserves; the Manga has not been translated into the international language anyway. **:upset:**

**"Some day someone would do a remake of KDZ following the Manga storyline."** **- **This is an ultimate wish of mine & many other fans' who read the Manga. I just cannot stand the idea of such a great story being modified so worse, and that cool & sweet Akira/Goki was being taken as a *wuss*! Must be because there was so much evidence in the Manga that Goki may surpass Zenki in power, character traits & the relationship development with Chiaki (plz consult section 1, 3 and 4 above). Therefore, the Anime script-writer tried to lower Goki's good qualities down or transferred them to Zenki so that the Red Demon Lord can get the spotlight. That was so absurd! Despite the title "KDZenki", the main characters are the trio of Zen-Chi-Go and a story centering around a priestess with two legendary Demon Gods was the creators' original purpose!

As you can see in the Manga, Akira/Goki made his entrance in such a sacred & mysterious way on Mount Oomine primely guarded by a guardian troop, when Chiaki & Zenki needed him the most! But in the Anime, his "mysteriousness" was greatly reduced as his tomb was guarded by an old helpless Yamabushi, while Zenki was disdainful & totally unaware of the presence of his long-time comrade. **X((** And the climax that awakened Goki in the Anime was total CRAP compared to that of the Manga! **u.u**

Above all, in Manga vol 04 just see how thankful the high-n-mighty Red Lord was after the Blue Lord saved him: _"I'd have never needed your power had it not been for that damned incident... anyway I still owe you my life this time, THANK YOU!"_ - For the 1st time ever Zenki-sama showed his gratitude to someone, how astonishing! Zenki cared for Goki in battles, too, in his very own way (vol 06,07,09,10,12). This is the reason why I've mentioned in section 2, that **Zenki is much more considerate in the Manga **despite his arrogant & violent nature.

There is another point that you need to know: Akira/Goki came to live in the Enno Shrine with everyone because he CHOSE to, not being FORCED to. In the Anime everything seems like forced because Professor Kyoji was killed while Akira was too young and so he had no choice. On the contrary, in the Manga Akira/Goki stayed with his people in Mount Oomine after the victorious battle against Inugami, then only after the fight against Vasara he chose to permanently remain by Chiaki's side to fight the evilness. Like a young prince willingly left his kingdom to follow the call of duty.

And during the time they stayed separated, about three months, time & distance could not cause him to forget to send a nice greeting card to her on NEW YEAR days (see Manga vol 08) **:heart:**

_"I will stay by your side... until the very end."_ - This was **his promise **to Chiaki in KDZ Anime ep50, right before they engaged into the decisive battle against the Evil Beast. The look in his soulful eyes and the sincerity found in his tone melted my heart. **=)**

xxxxxxxxxx

Here I'm speaking on my fair judgement, because as much as I want to defend the KDZ Anime, I find it quite impossible. **U_U**

Then again I strongly suggest you watching the English version of KDZ Anime some time. **:thumbsup:**

Some more KDZ stuff for you:

**LINK **for the Main Characters' Image Songs: www**.**mediafire**.**com/?z5sv6rt5lcmqmiw

**LINK **for KDZ Omake: www**.**mediafire**.**com/?4atf337wy56ua2h

**LINK **of Fanfics exclusively for Zenki x OC and Chiaki x Akira (Goki): www**.**geocities**.**jp/riex_nr/Dream2/zenki**.**html (Sorry JAPANESE only)

Any questions/comments, even flames, please FEEL FREE to contact me. I would be glad to have your feedbacks. **=]**

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

VvvV

**+++ Writer's extra-contemplation +++**

I believe I'd done lots of research before writing my essay, so almost every information about KDZ series on the internet had been accumulated for the past 5-6 years until now to form the firm base of my knowledge.

So please, before you plan to raise any argument against my ideas, please do **have a point**, because...

I'm a little impatient to see a few KDZ fans take advantage of some unreliable information to make fun of Goki. **):|**

**Let me stress it once more time:**

Several most important issues in Japanese ancient legend that I took into regard after my research were that **Zenki & Goki are fighting comrades **serving the great Bodhisattva Enno Ozunu in the late 7th century, and that they have contrasting personalities, like Thunder and Ice.

In KDZ Manga as well as Anime, both of them are *male*; one is the guardian of Enno Ozunu's hometown while the other is the protector of his ascetic disciples on Mount Oomine. No doubt, the Blue Lord has his own legend on Mount Oomine, and his boundless love for mankind was proved true when he established a family with a human maiden then lived among us human from then on, whereas the Red Demon was sealed away because of his menacing nature.

The reason why Goki looks somewhat feminine, in fact, it was the creators' purpose to give him that appearance, so that he will be totally contrasted to Zenki in EVERY WAY. You see, both demon lords are good-looking, but Zenki is seen as wild and tough whereas Goki is as very refined and elegant. However, no one can deny their affirmed masculinity through the way they act. **:')**

**Another issue needs clarifying:** You probably guess why I easily turn irritated whenever I cross a KDZ fanfic that included Zenki's *over-protectiveness* towards Chiaki.

It's NOT Zenki.

**:smoking:** That attitude/characteristic belongs to Goki and **NO-ONE-ELSE**.

Of course, Chiaki gained some respect from Zenki after their many battles. But **LOVE?** I'm sorry. If the creators ever thought of pairing them up, or say... if they ever had romantic feelings for each other in the series, Anime version for instance, **they should have at least shown something after their epic battle against Karuma**, but in reality, from episode 27 on Zenki & Chiaki just kept on bickering / fighting on trifles almost everyday as usual, even worse, the Red Demon Lord didn't even pay a darn to the fact that Chiaki and Akira/Goki were getting closer and closer day-by-day, while the young beautiful priestess felt absolutely pleasant in the company of a sweet and gallant dude known as the Blue Demon Lord. **=)**

Zenki is the centre of KDZ series, NOT ZenkixChiaki. Yes! It's mainly about the Red Demon and his epic battles alongside with his new master, but not the other aspect you may think. Nevertheless, since they're the main protagonists of the entire series (later came Goki), I guess **people just follow the trend and see them as a couple without digging deeper into the issue**. Have you ever heard of "Inuyasha"? Despite some undeniable similarities (e.g. Demon & Priestess), Zenki and Chiaki's relationship is nowhere to be close to that of Inuyasha and Kagome's as most KDZ fans seem to have assumed! ** ):(**

It's not like I say Zenki will NOT protect Chiaki because that would be totally untrue and unfair! (He's still the guardian figure of the Enno family by all means) **n_n**

Zenki WILL protect Chiaki since she's important to him perhaps a little more than just a bracelet! But when situation comes, this war-craver won't hesitate to throw her away and rushes into his victory, whereas the peace-lover is ready to abandon everything for his beloved master's safety! You will frequently find these situations in both KDZ versions. **:nodnwink:**

As a matter of fact, in the Master-Demon Warrior aspect, Zenki & Goki are important to Chiaki in different ways (just like in a soccer game, we need a forward to score [Zenki!], a defender to protect the score [Goki, even though he is more like a libéro in the Manga version], and a capable captain leading his/her team [Chiaki, who else?]). However, in the aspect of human beings, there's no doubt that **the bond of Chiaki-Akira is UNCONSCIOUSLY stronger**. And even though Akira/Goki was never once *daring* enough to confess his feelings to Chiaki (he's an introvert, a rather shy one when it comes to girls actually. **:giggle: **), it's still all CLEAR in the way he treats her. Likewise, **Chiaki might recognize this **somehow (she's, after all, a 16-17 year old girl!), but since she already accepts him as the closest male friend whom she always feels so comfortable being with, she might not take this into consideration YET. **u_u**

To support my point, let's have an insight into the main event in Manga vol 11. Initially Goki was unable to participate in the fight since he was separated from both Chiaki and Zenki by the magic of the Mirror Manipulator - Ungai - on purpose; then even in the face of overwhelming odds, his instructions and endless encouragement from outside the evil mirrors actually helped fuel the will of Chiaki, unconsciously lending her more strength to save Zenki and all her beloved in the end. Likewise, Goki's vehement desire to ease Chiaki's sorrow and fear of losing her dear grandma made him disregardful of any lurking danger, penetrating deep into the enemy's territory and refused to give in (to Dokushi and his wicked poison), all for the sake of saving Granny Saki (vol 12)

**Please also take this into consideration if you haven't:**

In every Japanese Manga/Anime series, **characters with a special bond usually gain a duet for themselves. **Thus being a KDZ fan you should have known of "Kiseki no Chou-Kishin" - a duet between Chiaki and Akira/Goki. The distinctive feature of KDZ character themes ((full collection – 2 CDs)) is their lyrics, amazingly wonderful and dedicative to every character in the show, not being chosen randomly from albums of Japanese voice actors / singers as in other Anime mainly for advertising purpose. This song in particular, does excellent job in showing us fans the perfect harmony between the young Priestess and the Blue Demon Lord in protecting the weak and defending JUSTICE!

**"****KISEKI NO CHOU-KISHIN****"**

**"****MIRACULOUS SUPER FIERCE FIGHTING GOD****"**

**(from KDZ Character Song Collection CD 1)**

**Lyricist: Yoshihiro Kuroiwa *****

**Perform: Yokoyama Chisa [Chiaki] + Ogata Megumi [Akira/Goki]**

xxx

Chiaki/ Watashi no chikara

Chiaki: My power...

Goki/ Boku no pawaa

Goki: My power...

C+G/ Ima! ZENKI ni!

C+G: Now! To ZENKI!

Kagayaku taiyou Fuki nukeru kaze

The brilliant sun and the ever-blowing wind...

Kono heiwa na sekai o Kegasu yami no chikara wa

This peaceful world is sullied by the power of darkness

C: Zettai. G: Zettai. Yurusenai!

Absolutely. Absolutely. We cannot forgive!

Chiisa-na inochi o Mamoru tame... Kizutsuku nakama o Suku'u tame...

For the sake of protecting lives most precious... For the sake of keeping our beloved safe...

C: Mune ni ai. G: Mune ni yuuki. C: Mune ni ai. G: Mune ni yuuki.

The love I feel. The courage I feel. The love I feel. The courage I feel.

Idaite. Hanatsu. Seigi no inori ga... Kibou ni mabushii hikari to natte

Embrace. Release. With justice's prayer... And hope's blinding light...

*G: Kiseki no chikara. C: Kiseki no yume.

*Miraculous power. Miraculous dream.

*G: Kiseki no chikara. C: Kiseki no yume.

*Miraculous power. Miraculous dream.

*Nosete, Nosete tobi tate, Chou-Kishin— ZENKI

*We'll carry them with us and the Super Fierce Fighting God will come— ZENKI!

Chiaki/ Chou-Kishin ZENKI! Vajura! Maharu! Samusukaara!

Chiaki: Super Demon God ZENKI! Vajra! Mahal! Samskhara!

Goki/ Gorai, shourai!

Goki: Five Greats, come!

Zenki/ Rajasu! Chou-Kishin ZENKI, Raigou Shourin!

Zenki: Rajas! Super Fierce Fighting God ZENKI, RESURRECTED!

Midori no dai-chi Ooi-naru umi

The green earth and boundless oceans...

Kono minna no sekai o Kowasu aku no chikara wa

This everyone world is destroyed by the power of evil

C: Zettai. G: Zettai. Yurusenai!

Absolutely. Absolutely. We cannot forgive!

Akarui Ashita o kizuku tame... Kirameku shouri o Tsukamu tame...

For the sake of building a bright tomorrow... For the sake of holding onto shining victory...

C: Atsui omoi. G: Moeru kokoro. C: Atsui omoi. G: Moeru kokoro.

With hot memories. With a burning heart. With hot memories. With a burning heart.

Idaite. Hanatsu. Seinaru inori ga... Shinpi ni kagayaku hikari to natte...

Embrace. Release. With a sacred prayer... And the mysterious brilliant light...

*Repeat x 2

Notes: ******* Another fact is the lyrics of Akira/Goki's character theme "Aoi Kagayaki, Tenshou Kourin!" and of the duet between Akira/Goki and Chiaki "Kiseki no Chou-Kishin" were composed by KDZ mangaka - Mr. Yoshihiro Kuroiwa. In following this, please try some references to the lyrics of Chiaki's theme "Watashi no Takara-mono" [My Treasured One] being played during Akira/Goki's 1300th birthday in ep39, by then you will have recognized its meaning, without doubt, conveys the precious bond between them. **;D**

Motto Mirai no yume no

More, your dreams for the future...

Ohanashi o Kikasete

And stories— I listen...

Kirameku hitomi de Mitsumete ne

As I gaze at your sparkling eyes

Wasurenai de Hitori ja nai kara Nee

Don't forget, you're not alone

Sukoshi haato Tsukareta toki ni wa

Even though your heart becomes a little weary in time...

Ii no. Watashi no kata ni Sotto motarete

It's okay. Secretly, my shoulders are here for you to lean on...

Anata no yume Sasaeteitai

And to help support your dreams

iiiiiiiiiiii

**Please, you must remember this:** I especially do NOT wish to impose my ideas on anyone. Such GokixChiaki hints are too vivid to go unnoticed! All I did was as simple as facts-and-figure; I only highlighted those facts that have yet to be recognized by KDZ fans. It's certainly a high chance that some KDZ fans may think I made the whole thing up just to prove the important role of Akira/Goki and his relationship with Chiaki **-** ZenkixChiaki supporters especially boo this I know. However, I believe if I'm not the one to initiate the topic, nobody would. I feel it would be unfair to underestimate such a PERFECT character like the Blue Lord, under any circumstances. **=]**

Okay, any fans who carry within them an impression that I only "assume" the relationship of GokixChiaki, just spare a moment to think it over,...

In Spanish version, Chi**aki** and **Aki**ra's name were changed into "Cherry" and "Shou", but "Shou" has the same Kanji as "Akira" = **晶**, meaning "Crystal" - [Clear & True], and "Chiaki" = **小明**, meaning "Small Light" - [Little Wise]. If it were by mere coincidence, why should even the meaning of their names be linked to each other? Let's imagine how brilliant it is when **a small light would shine upon a crystal**. **:')**

Why should the Anime official scripts include many of Akira/Goki's affectionate lines to Chiaki in Japanese original as well as in English dub? For instance: _"I'll protect you forever.", _or _"I'll stay by your side until the very end_.", or Abbot's lines when he paired them up during his joke - _"One day you two can become more than just good friends."_ in the English dub.

Why should there were countless sweet moments between these two in both versions, only to be criminally ignored by KDZ foreign fans? Have you ever noticed that Akira always smiles delightfully upon hearing Chiaki's voice, seeing her, by her side? You can even see strange sparkles in his eyes when he called her name in ep34 - min 13, sec 25. Yes, "delightfully" is my choice word, since Akira is so childish in the Anime, much much different from those smiles he gave Chiaki in the Manga - smiles of mature affection and reassurance.

And why should in the Manga - vol 10, page 125 - Chiaki keep on crying for his name (even louder than Zenki's) when she was about to be killed by their enemy, even if she knew he was no longer alive? Because deep down, she unconsciously acknowledged the fact that the Blue Lord has ALWAYS been there to protect her, under any circumstances! Likewise, in page 129 - as Akira/Goki returned from death, the first word he ever uttered with so much passion was NOTHING BUT her name! Akira clearly stated that he came back to life again thanks to **his desire to protect Chiaki**! **:gasp:** This was obviously unheard by the young beautiful priestess, since she was falling from about tens of meters high down to where he was standing, and he caught her just at ease when she began shedding tears of happiness in his embrace. **:heart:**

Speaking of the outward appearances, KDZ official Japanese Manga has revealed to us the **full height of Zenki - 210cm, Chiaki [17 years old] - 158cm, and Goki [level 03] - 170cm**. Chiaki couldn't risk herself standing beside the Red Lord without feeling a little awkward, could she? Not to mention Goki may look more like a human being compared to the giant Zenki.

Well, anyone think I should stop here as these above-mentioned proofs are frankly enough to prove my points? Actually, it's my intention as well. **=]**

In case anyone interested, check out my DA page for Kishin Douji Zenki series (on-going project): azureknight2008**.**deviantart**.**com

Also, please check this section of KDZ Fanfics and enjoy some certain tributes for this series:

www**.**fanfiction**.**net/anime/Kishin_Doji_Zenki

Believe me, you won't ever regret it. **;D**

At last, I would like to say THANK YOU for your attention to my work. Thank you for your time, THANK YOU VERY MUCH again. **:bow:**

Best regards,

AzureKnight2008


End file.
